thegamerloverfandomcom-20200214-history
YTP - Blake the Teenage Virgin Ninja Boruto's Father Fan in the Search of Happiness
Plot Blake does some ninja stuff training to chase Ruby and kill her for create her worst nightmare: The Bumblebee ships. Transcript Blake Belladonna kneels alone in the darkened Team RWBY's dorm room with her eyes closed and surrounded by candles. She slowly places her hand on the hilt of Gambol Shroud, before taking it out and then placing it there again to then start fapping (?), she quickly draws her katana and spinning around in one swift motion, putting all of the candles out. The word '''GREAT!' appears after that. She sheathes her katana.'' Blake: I will not fail in my mission. The "Teenage Faunus Ninja Catgirl" Opening appears, and when the "Catgirls" rises, instead of become stronger, they become lesbian, much to Blake's suffer. Jaune: Yamcha's here! Suddenly, Blake unsheathes her katana, tosses it into the air, killing Yamcha. Jaune: Yamcha's dead! It's cool, I'll figure it out. (walks out) Blake: Ninja vanish! Blake pulls out a smoke bomb and throws it to the ground, creating a puff of smoke that makes her disappear. Meanwhile, Ruby sits at the pool with Velvet Scarlatina, who is relaxing on the chair next to her while Ruby keeps a lookout, with one of her eyes twitching. A bubble rises up above the pool and pops, causing Ruby to jolt up. Ruby: Did you hear something?! Velvet: Nope. Blake: You can't escape me! Ninja vani-- Jaune: (O-S) Loud Nigra.exe Blake is interrupted as Velvet snickers. Velvet: Sorry, I just heard Jaune trip and fall. I didn't mean to interrupt your moment. Blake: Ninja vanish! Blake once again disappears in a puff of smoke. Back to Ruby, the girl has gone completely paranoid and nervously rubs a teacup between her hands. Nora Valkyrie is seen calmly eating a bowl of Pumpkin Pete's cereal. Blake: (O-S) Swiggity Swooty, i'm comin' 4 da booty. Swiggity Swooty, i'm comin' 4 da booty. (Yup!) Ruby: AldalomehtssimIngIfelkoolIemtlikesomeityrevone'setubfolloemgnwi! Nora: Wtf are you talking about? Ruby: They're too fast! Ruby looks up and sees Blake giving unsettling eyes at her. Blake: I'm comin' 4 da booty. ON MY WAY TO STEAL YOU GURL. Ruby: (screams) Ceiling cat!! Ruby throws a bunch of teacups at Blake, but the cat Faunus easily blocks them all with her katana. Ruby runs out of the kitchen while Blake gives chase. Nora continues to eat her cereal, completely unfazed. In the classroom, Ruby crashes with the door, which was closed, leaving her surrounded. Ruby: (O-S) (screams) Blake: (O-S) GOTCHA B***H! Ruby: (O-S) (screams) Ceiling cat!! TAKE 2 Ruby is then seen entering an empty classroom and peeking there in backwards. Ruby: !em rof gnimoc s'ehS (scared noises) I know it! Blake: Here's Johnny! Ruby gives out a startled yelp as she jumps away from the desk that Blake's on top of. Blake: The time has come...(points at her with a gun)...for you to DIE! As the screen turns black, a gunshot can be hear, then a memorial to Ruby is seen. Characters *Blake Belladonna *Master Splinter *Jaune Arc (Dies) *Yamcha (Debut, dies) *Ruby Rose (Dies) *Velvet Scarlatina (Debut) *Nora Valkyrie Songs Used *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Intro (2012 Series) *OMW2SYG (Swiggity Swooty) - Splurt *Family - Super Mario Galaxy *Ishukan Communication - Yuki Kuwahara ft. Maria Naganawa, Yuuki Takada and Minami Takahashi Gallery File:Velvet Laughs at Jaune's Death.png File:Ruby Death 2.png Trivia *Blake recreates the same finale of this video in YTP - RWBY, JNPR and the Villains Have Weird and Dirty Dreams as a nightmare. Category:Videos Category:YouTube Category:YouTube Poops Category:RWBY Category:RWBY Chibi Category:Feat TeamFourStar Category:Videos Where Blake Wins In The End Category:Videos With Blake as an Antagonist Category:Videos Where Ruby Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Ruby Dies In The End Category:2018 Videos Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Memes